Chance or Destiny?
by Freedom Fighter94
Summary: 'Everyone has a shadow, but not everyone has one with a mind, who lives and breathes. Who feels your pain, love, anger' A variety of different situations, all one-shots, between Link and his opposite.  Songfics


This is quite a new area for me, but I wanted to do it anyway. A collection (maybe…) of one-shots combined and made into song-fics (**Bold** = Lyrics)

Also, there might be hints to relationships, but nothing more than that.

Warning: There may be swearing/ blood scenes etc. later on.

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda, and all of its characters belong to Nintendo.

All of the song attributes and lyrics belong to the respective artists.

_I don't own any of it._

Now that's sorted, I hope you enjoy ^^

Get Out Alive

Link paused, his eyes scanning around the area. It had become quiet all too quickly; his hand almost instinctively gripped the handle of the Master Sword. He had fought off a few small enemies, but he expected more. This was, after all, the place that would allow him to gain the Longshot.

A lonely door sat waiting; cobwebs decorated the corners above it. A damp smell of age hung around the area. Cautiously Link approached the door, all too many times had he opened a creepy door to be ambushed by enemies. A gentle twist of the creaky doorknob, and it slid open.

He quickly stepped forward, only to gasp quickly. Cold water rushed and swirled around his foot. Sure, this wasn't the only part of this temple that had water. But at least the other places were warmer; there couldn't have been an inch of sunlight nor warmth getting to this place.

Navi suddenly pressed herself into Link.

"I think someone else is here," she whispered into his ear, then she shot forwards, her light leaving a little trail. Link stretched out his hand in the hopes of her stopping. However, she continued pressing onwards. Quickly, Link ran after her through the water.

It was only when he couldn't see her, did Link realise how deep the water actually was. It only came up to below his knees, but his clothes seemed to soak the water up. Stranger than this, was the fact that a small island sat in the middle of this forgotten room. A dying tree hung down, it was the only thing on the island.

Link shuddered, he didn't like this place. Navi appearing behind him only made him more nervous.

"Sorry," she mumbled. They moved towards the other door at the end, in a companionable silence. Just as they reached the other door, Link looked back to the tree. A outline of a form stood watching him, the only visible part was the crimson red eyes.

**No time for goodbye, he said,**

**As he faded away,**

**Don't put your life in someone's hands,****  
****They're bound to steal it away,****  
****Don't hide your mistakes,****  
****'Cause they'll find you, burn you****  
****Then he said,****  
**

Dark Link stood by the tree, watching the reason he was created stare back. All he had to do was kill him, and that damned Ganondorf and his deal would leave him be. He could run out of that door, not for the Longshot, not for Ganondorf. Just for himself.

He was going mad in this place, for such a length of time. Ganondorf had given barely any reasons before he left, using Dark Link as his puppet to kill this so called 'hero'. He scoffed, this hero only brought misery and torment to people, and that makes him a hero?

**If you want to get out alive,****  
****Hold on run for your life,****  
****If you want to get out alive,****  
****Hold on run for your life,******

Driven by his eagerness and madness, Dark Link took no time in propelling himself at the hero. Link reacted just as fast, ducking as the sword swung over his head. A few blonde strands of hair fell in front of his face. Link brought the Master Sword out, in a clash of steel and strength the two swords met. They held the two opposites together, for a small amount of time. Red eyes met blue, green versus black.

**This is my last time she said,****  
****As she faded away,****  
****It's hard to imagine,****  
****But one day you'll end up like me,****  
****Then she said,**

Link pushed his shield forward in a burst of adrenaline, slamming it into this shadows chest. Then he swung forwards with his sword, having exposed the chest area. Just as the fatal blow met its target, Dark Link faded. Having sliced through thin air, Link stumbled forwards. Pivoting around his shield managed to stop Dark Link's attack.

Dark Link snarled in frustration, he wanted to be free already. In a burst of anger, he slammed his shield onto Link's shield. Then he stopped, and glanced down. The master sword sparkled dimly, as a dark black liquid began to trickle down its blade where it was impaled in Dark's stomach. Link had frozen too, slowly red and blue met once again.

**If you want to get out alive,****  
****Hold on run for your life,****  
****If you want to get out alive,****  
****Run for your life,****  
****If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)****  
****Hold on run for your life (Life)****  
****If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)****  
****Hold on run for your life,****  
**

"All this for a bloody weapon," Dark chuckled, then he looked up at Link "Get out of here, Hero, I wasted time in here don't choose to stay, don't consider to stay. Just go, I'll come after you!" he whispered into Link's ear, before he slumped into the water, laughing demonically till his body became still.

"Come on Link! You did it, we can go and get that Longshot!" Navi yelled, whizzing around the door. Link just stood for a while staring at the fading shadow, then he hurried to Navi.

**If I stay it won't be long,****  
****Till I'm burning on the inside,****  
****If I go I can only hope,****  
****That I make it to the other side,****  
****If you want to get out alive,****  
****Hold on for...****  
****If you want to get out alive,****  
****Hold on for,**

With a last glance back, Link ran out and hurried. He ran like he had never ran before, even when getting the Longshot. Navi flew alongside, confused to the sudden speed they were travelling at.

"There's the exit Link!" she grinned, but he didn't slow. If anything, he sped up.

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)****  
****Hold on run for your life,****  
****If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)****  
****Hold on for...******

**If I stay, it won't be long,****  
****Till I'm burning on the inside,****  
****If I go I can only hope,****  
****That I make it to the other side,****  
****If I stay, it won't be long,****  
****Till I'm burning on the inside,****  
****If I go, if I go******

As soon as Link felt warmth creep and tickle his skin did he stop, a few tufts of grass blew gently. Link bent over, heaving hard. Now he had stopped, he realized how much he had ran. A thundering of hooves announced Epona's arrival as she skidded to halt in front of him. He smiled, before patting her muzzle.

Quickly, he pulled himself up. Then he grunted, his hand moving to his stomach. When he pulled back, a single line of his blood dripped down his palm. In the back of his mind, a single echo of laughter filled his head. _What the hell was he..? _Link shuddered, still holding onto his stomach.

Epona took off to the nearest town, but all Link could think of was those haunting red eyes as he fell in to the ground from his wound. The laughing was still echoing in the distance, Dark was far from finished.

**Burning on the inside,****  
****Burning on the inside,****  
****Burning on the inside…**

The song was 'Get Out Alive' which belongs to Three Days Grace.

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and get another song up soon if people like this idea :)


End file.
